worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Yanagi
This article is about the third-year student. For the article about the 37th chapter of the manga, see Chapter 37. |rname = Yanagi Rikka |debut = Chapter 27 |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 27 }} Rikka Yanagi is a third-year student at Keimon West Private High School. Appearance Rikka is a dark-skinned young woman with long, blonde hair reaching her waist, large, red eyes, and wears lip gloss. She wears the school uniform: a long-sleeved white blouse, a red, short suspender skirt with stripes (the straps hang around her waist), and white shoes. She also has a black pearl bracelet around her left wrist and has cheetah painted nails. Rikka in Bra and Panties.png|Rikka in her matching bra and panties. Rikka in a Swimsuit.png|Rikka in a swimsuit. Personality Relationships Family Brother Shota Group Shota Doi Rikka is interested in Shota Doi, entering a school prepared for him to mate with girls. After winning the raffle box contest to share a room with Shota, she wanted to mate with Shota desperately, so she went into the boys' restroom to do it with Shota since she could not wait until night. She even forced herself until him, but he ran away. Shunka Hiiragi Rikka and Shunka Hiiragi dislike each other for taking advantage of Shota. Because of their dislike of each other, it led to an argument and Rikka and Shunka fighting each other. History In class, Rikka went to get a token from the raffle box to be next to share a room with Shota Doi, and she got the token with a circle, becoming the next roommate with Shota, and she told Shota to take good care of her. Later in the boys' restroom, Rikka appeared and claimed she did not want to wait all night, so she lifted her skirt and began playing with her genitalia. Shota fell to the ground, so Rikka got on top of him and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her breasts, asking if it was not a problem. However, Shota fled from the restroom, so Rikka chased after him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 Later at night, Rikka was waiting for Shota in his room when he showed up with Shunka, which annoyed Rikka. After reintroducing herself to Shota, she was curious to know if he and Shunka already did it. She immediately removed her school uniform, showing her bra and panties, and wondered if Shota wanted to do it with her. However, Rikka and Shunka argued with each other causing Shota to leave to go for a walk.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 28 The next day, Rikka was informed by Karen that she was no longer sharing a room with Shota because he could not get in the mood. The next day in class, Karen informed the class of Shota Duty and Rikka was the first because she was forced to stop sharing a room with Shota for the time being. As requested by Karen to give a kiss to the girl on Shota Duty every morning, Rikka kissed Shota. After the kiss, Rikka asked if he wanted another one, but Shota attempted to run away when he tripped and fell, hurting his hand.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 Days later, Rikka and Shota were walking in the grove behind the dorms as a dare set up by Karen. Rikka was scared despite telling Shota she thought it would be super fun. Moments later, a cat appeared from the bushes, scaring Shunka. After calming down, Rikka recalled Shota had a sister and could tell because she had a brother. She then revealed she had a brother complex, so then two kissed. Suddenly, Rikka and Shota began mating.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 37 Four days later in swim class, Rikka, along with Shunka, Chifuyu, and Koyuki, started a swimming contest to see whose next for Shota. After losing, Rikka wondered where Shota was. Natsu said he went back to class so the girls went back for lunch.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 40 Part 2 Three days later, Rikka went to the girl dorm's bath when Shota was there with Akira, Natsu, and Shunka, wanting to join. Rikka realized what happened during swimming class and that they used her to get her excited. Suddenly, Rikka rose from the water asking for Shota to remember her taste. Rikka and the other girls began to mate with Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 42 Trivia *In the first female popularity poll, Rikka came in fifteenth place.1st Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Japanese